


Vorax Umbra

by Razorling



Series: Shadow Child [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Obscurial Harry Potter, Obscurus (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorling/pseuds/Razorling
Summary: Following unknown monsters through the night is always a dangerous gamble.





	Vorax Umbra

**Author's Note:**

> So... I decided to expand this universe a bit more, I'll probably write more, but for now it will be just a bunch of interconnected one-shots.
> 
> And in this AU Harry is more like an evolution of what an Obscurial could be, by feeding from other life-forms he retains his body and - dubious but there - sanity.

Life on the road was strange, monotonous sometimes and exciting in others, he preferred to travel at night on the sidewalks, sometimes walking, sometimes just floating around in his other smokey form - most times visible, sometimes not, before the break of dawn he would find a dark place to settle and merge with the shadows to rest. Well it was way better than his  _ old  _ life, but Harry avoided thinking about his past, nothing like the present, right?

 

After his awakening as… well, whatever he was the hunger slowly subsided, he fed from a few more humans on his rampage, but now he could go at least a month without the trouble, not that eating was bad, far from it, but despite the almost-bliss it caused him when he fed from another living creature the screams and begging for mercy grew annoying on him, now he would normally render them unconscious first.

 

When he regained his bearings after a month or two on the road he reflected upon his actions, he should feel sorry for the lives he took - well, not his relatives, they deserved every bit of pain he inflicted on them - but the others were (probably) innocent… yet, deep down, he didn’t care.

 

Humans hunted other creatures from the beginning of time, creatures that could feel just like any other, maybe not think exactly like a human could, but they were still conscious and could feel love, pain,  _ fear _ . He was just a top predator and his favorite prey was the same species that he derived from, simple as that.

 

Despite loving this new life he missed school, science was his favorite subject after all.

 

In his fifth month on the road though, things started to get a little more interesting.

 

Normally Harry avoided cities, finding food on the road was relatively easy and despite his preference he wasn’t limited to feed only from humans, other animals’ life force were bland compared, but could sustain him nonetheless - for less time, but still worked.

 

Yet even keeping himself away from the masses some people started to follow him, they kept their distance so he didn’t bother at first - he wasn’t hungry, but after the sixth night he started to get curious, how were they even tracking him? He was fast, way faster than a normal person, how could they still be able to keep up with him? They were not using a car, this much he was sure.

 

It was in the eighth night that one of them dared to approach him, not directly, but enough for their smell to reach Harry and then something unexpected happened. That deep seated hunger from the first day he transformed came in full force, rendering his more rational mind a mushy hazy thing, his body shifted in the blink of an eye and engulfed his surrounds in the smoky shadows that was his body destroying the trees and the asphalt in its instinct-driven state.

 

Screams were heard and more people appeared out of nowhere surrounding him, casting bright things in his direction that despite not solid (like bullets) still hurt, not enough to stop him though, the smell permeating them was as alluring as the one that dared to get closer to him at first, but he ignored them - he wanted,  _ no _ , he  _ needed  _ to feed from the source of such trigger and when he reached the cloaked figure that emanated it he didn’t think - he didn’t notice the strange mask on its face, the wood stick on its hand nor the stench of fear that clung together with the alluring smell - he just lunged.

 

The taste of the life-force of this person was nothing,  _ nothing  _ compared to any other human that he had fed so far, it was coated in something that tasted divine, not honey or chocolate could ever compare, it was  _ too  _ good, too  _ much  _ and at the same time he needed more, more and  _ more  _ and so he took it.

 

When dawn started to break Harry was sitting on the ground, a path of destruction seared on the very earth, at least eight corpses fallen on his surroundings, completely drained and dry. He was dizzy and feeling light headed, sated in a way he never thought he could feel, in peace despite the massacre he inflicted on these people he did not know. His human form was shadowed by his smoke one, but this time it wasn’t only shadows, only smoke, he felt like a storm cloud, filled with energy to the brim and it reflected in his shadows, lightning energy emanating from it, showing itself in the form of flashes inside the endless black.

 

After what felt like an eternity he got up, breathing deeply. Harry dusted his baggy old clothes, that despite being used non-stop for so many months were exactly as the day he transformed and just like that he went his merry way, first he had to look for a good place to sleep and then wait if more delicious snacks would appear again, he couldn’t wait!


End file.
